


Raito — Philip

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood, Diary/Journal, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: The life of a certain Rider.Spoiler alert! For like, the series as a whole.Other characters appear, but aren’t important enough to be tagged.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Hidari Shoutarou & Philip
Kudos: 7





	1. Raito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito’s journal.

December 31  
Happy New Years Eve! I just got this journal so today is my first time writing in it.  
My name is Raito Sonozaki. I’m six years old. I have two older sisters named Saeko and Wakana. I have a pet cat named Mick. Mick is my cat but my parents help take care of him. I have a mom and dad and we’re rich so other people also live with us. They’re all adults and I don’t really know their names.  
My house is really big! The dining room has a super giant table so everyone sits really far apart. The adults who live with us make our food and stuff. We have a lot of cutlery. Mick sits at the table too. But he doesn’t get to eat human food. Only cat food for Mick.  
I guess I’ll write in here sometimes. But I need Wakana and Saeko to help me spell.

January 2  
Happy new year!  
It is a different year now. Everyone stayed up very late last night until past midnight! But then me and Wakana went to bed. Saeko stayed up a little bit more. Then on January 1 I forgot to write. Me and Wakana have been playing together a lot. Wakana is a much better sister than Saeko.  
I have to go eat dinner now.

January 7  
Today me and Wakana played the piano together. Wakana is better at things than me because she’s older. It was fun.

February 14  
Today we had chocolate! A lot of it. I was only allowed to eat one chocolate bar. But I will be allowed to eat another tomorrow.  
I wish I was an adult so I could eat all the chocolate I want.

May 24  
Oops! I keep forgetting to write about all the stuff we do. Our parents have an archeology ~~exhibition~~ excavation and me and my sisters are going. I hope it is fun. I will write about it.


	2. -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He does research. That is all.

When he first got access to the entire world’s knowledge, it was interesting. Anything he wanted, he could look up.  
But as he learned more, he forgot old things. Things that were no longer important. And as he got older, he learned more things.  
He didn’t interact with other people much. And everyone he did interact with was an adult.  
Eventually, he even stopped asking to go outside.  
All he needed to do was look things up. And learn.  
And that was all he would need to do.


	3. Philip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip lived with Shotaro.

“What’s your name?” He was asked.  
“Philip.” That was his name now.  
This young man was trying to get information about him. Philip didn’t know anything about himself. He knew about Shotaro Hidari, the man who he had transformed with earlier.  
“How old are you?”  
“I am approximately-"  
“Not ‘appropriately’ how old, you should know how old you are! How old are you?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“What?”  
“I do not know how old I am, and you will not accept an approximate answer of 15-18 years.”  
“...right okay,” Shotaro nodded. “What’s your last name?”  
“...”  
“Do you not know that either?”  
“No.”  
Shotaro sighed.

Philip continued what he had been doing for most of his life: research. Sometimes to help Shotaro on a detective case, but sometimes just for fun.  
He researched all sorts of things for days on end. And then he would forget about them later.  
Shotaro brought him food and made sure he slept.  
One day, Philip woke up in a bed.  
He usually woke up on a couch in the garage. But this wasn’t the garage.  
“Ah, you’re awake,” Shotaro noticed. “You seemed cold in the garage last night. So I brought you in here.”  
Philip looked around the shoddy living space, and then at Shotaro.  
“Did I sleep in your bed?”  
“Yes,” Shotaro replied, eyes widening for a moment.  
“Ah. Thank you, then.”  
“You’re welcome.”

Philip lived with Shotaro for a long time. He got used to fighting as W, but most of his days still consisted of researching. Although it was nice to have more human interaction than he did back when he was a kid.  
And then he met Wakana. Wakana was a radio host, and Philip made sure to listen to her show.  
One day, between fights as W, Wakana and Philip started to become friends and talk to each other. Philip was nervous to meet in person. He didn’t know many people besides Shotaro and Akiko, and didn’t go out much.  
But it felt so natural to be with her...  
So they became friends.

Philip was shocked when he realized who he was. Suddenly, he had two sisters, parents, and a brother-in-law. Suddenly, his name was Raito.  
Suddenly, he was from the Sonozaki family.  
It all felt...so strange.  
That dinner was probably the worst he ever had in his life. The food was fine. But sitting at that giant dining table, everyone so distant from each other, it felt strange.  
And he suggested they could end everything right there. Just be a normal family.  
They couldn’t.

Philip could tell when his time on Earth was starting to end. He had a good two years with Shotaro.  
When it finally happened, he was ready.  
Shotaro didn't want to see him go.  
But after fighting a dopant for the last time, as Shotaro took the Gaia Memories out of the driver, Philip left.


	4. Philip (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip came back, of course.

It had been a long year for Shotaro to spend alone, but finally, Philip was back with Shotaro.  
Shotaro and the others were really happy to see him, too.  
And everything turned out fine.  
After that, Shotaro and Philip lived together in the same apartment like they always did. As detectives and partners.  
As time went on, the dopant attacks became rarer, the Sonozaki family was gone, and Philip was no longer Raito Sonozaki. He was his own person: Philip Hidari.


End file.
